


Precious Pet

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [20]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hiker Waylon, M/M, Master/Pet, Naga Eddie, Naga!Eddie keeps a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon is an unsuspecting hiker just wanting to enjoy his weekend but when ambushed by a mountain lion on the hiking trails, he is saved by an unexpected ally that decides it will keep what it saves.





	Precious Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this. Don't hate me. I had to write it.

**  
** “Oh fuck!” Was the first thing to leave Waylon’s mouth when a massive mountain lion pounced down onto the trail before him with a fierce snarl. It bared its massive incisors and raised his massive claws, digging them into the dirt as it closed the distance between it and the unarmed hiker. Waylon was frozen in place, too afraid to run or move but also knowing better than to run from a feline. His hands gripped the straps of his hiker’s pack as he held his breath, hoping it’ll lose interest and leave him alone. Still the predator moved closer, growling lowly in it’s throat. Waylon never strayed from the trail, he followed the rules and yet he still ended up in this situation. Silently he prayed for a savior but didn’t think anyone would come across him all the way out here in the mountains.

 

His heart felt like it was about to hammer out of his chest as the cat snarled and lunged at him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worse, anticipating the claws ripping into him or the teeth biting onto an arm or leg but after several more seconds of snarling and growls. The large cat shrieked and there was a scuffle. Waylon didn’t want to look. He wanted to run but he couldn’t do either as the Mountain lion roared once more then he heard it’s claws in the dirt track heading off into the forest.

 

He would say he breathed a sigh of relief but seconds later he became acutely aware of something else being present. A shiver ran down his spine as he slowly opened his eyes to find two deep blue orbs staring back at him but they weren’t normal eyes. They had slit pupils and the face, though humanoid was speckled in dark iridescent  scales around the cheekbones and around the eyes. When the creature opened its mouth into a satisfied grin, it looked more hungry with its long sharp fangs and forked tongue that slithered out past it’s lips, flicking over Waylon’s cheek. The strong muscular features and sheer size of the creature was terrifying enough without the addition of fangs and the long sharp claws that gingerly touched over the blonde’s throat. One lingering over the pulse point in his neck, his heart was racing at this point and Waylon felt his chest start burning, forgetting to breath.

 

He gasped suddenly when something strong pressed against his mid back, pushing his back up on his shoulders. His shirt was jerked up with it in a very uncomfortable position as sun warmed black scales ran across his skin. Waylon shivered, looking down at the creature’s body. The chest was a bare human torso made of sinew and muscle, a powerful form even on a normal human being but at the waist it transitioned to black scales. There were these same scales that peppered it’s body along the back of his shoulders and forearms. Some even adorned the backs of his hands. When the sun caught them just right, they had a purplish or bluish hue to them that was beautiful and mesmerizing. He had a dark crop of hair atop his head that was slicked back neatly. Pointed ears on either side of the creature’s head and his eyes had a second lid to them. A translucent film of skin. Otherwise the creature was unblinking, staring at him continuously. The massive serpent body coiling silently around his and tightening to keep him immobile as if his own fear hadn’t done so already.

 

“... _Mine_ …” The creature hissed out, dragging a clawed nail up along his jaw and to his cheek. The gesture was both intimate and dangerous, causing Waylon to stifle a squeak of terror. It seemed to lift him with ease within it’s powerful coiling body and turned to start hauling him off. Waylon’s arms moved to catch himself but the scaly black body kept him from moving, binding his arms and legs like a python does to prey.

 

His bag was pushed up further on his body forcing him to hunch over the creature’s serpent form to keep from their being pain as they were taken off of the trail and up the steep incline of the mountain side. The serpent used its powerful arms to pull them up along the hillside with ease, gripping the tree trunks and branches, leaving deep gouges in the wood from it’s claws as it went. Gaining ground quickly, Waylon chanced a look back down and realized just how high up they were and he yelped, hoping for the life of him that the monster didn’t drop him.

 

The hybrid noticed his acquisition’s fear and cooed at the scared form, finding it to be like the mink he’s hunted near the rivers and ponds of these mountains. Of course there was no need to fear a fall, he would never ever drop what was his. As they rose higher up the mountain side, they reached a ledge that was bathed in sunlight, just above the canopy of trees. From that ledge, there was a perfect view of the hiking trails for miles out. Specifically the spot which Waylon had been ambushed by the mountain lion. The beast was sore about losing territory to the serpent and would sometimes be found prowling on the hybrid’s terrain. The hybrid enjoyed stealing kills from the beast but today he wasn’t going to kill this one. This one was far too adorable to waste by devouring whole. He wanted to devour the poor little human in a whole other way entirely. Having never had a pet before, he was lonely up here on this ridge and the smaller lithe male was just too precious to ignore or let slip away.

 

Waylon was unaware of the creatures desires or intentions, even as he was dragged across the flat ledge and pulled into the colder depths of a cave. It was pitch black inside about fifteen or so feet away from the entrance and the walls were splotched in mossy patches. As they went further in, the floor declined into a slope and ended with a series of chambers, the center most chamber was the largest of all. There was no lighting whatsoever and the smell of blood was heavy, emanating from one of the smaller chambers. The floor was soft from moss patches and foliage that had been gathered as a form of a makeshift nest.

 

As Waylon was released from the creature’s coils, he felt the weight of his bag sag and the material rip. A thump followed as his pack fell to the floor, then the sharp claws of the hybrid dances up along his back towards his neck in slow teasing motions. The other hand touching over Waylon’s face. He couldn’t see the creature very well, just a dark shadow against a darker surrounding and the soft glow of those blue eyes were like a phantom gaze that paralyzed him. “ _Mine…_ ” The creature hissed once more, he felt the tongue slither over his skin, along his cheek, fearing the beast was tasting him as he purred out. “ _Preccccioussss….. pet_.”


End file.
